A Light in the Dark
by Blackjack1231
Summary: When fighting Kronos Percy is momentarily distracted, and this tiny hesitation will change his life forever. Lost and alone, Percy must adapt if he wishes to have any chance of surviving in this new life that was thrust upon him. He must become a completly new person, a stronger, wiser person. How else would a blind demigod be expected to survive in ancient Greece?
1. Chapter 1

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 1

Percy knew he was going to lose, and that it would be very bad if he did. As this wasn't some bet with Grover that would cost him five dollars. No, losing now would mean that the human race would be mostly extinct, or if you were lucky, forced into slavery.

Why you ask? Well, he was currently fighting the Titan lord, Kronos, in the throne room of Olympus. So yeah, losing would be very bad.

Noticing the scythe rapidly approaching him, Percy quickly and as gracefully as he could with the short amount of time that he had to react with, rolled out of the way of the incoming weapon. He cursed himself and his tendency to lose focus, even if it was only for a moment. A moment in a fight with such a dangerous opponent would cost him his life.

"Percy!"

Looking back on it, Percy wished that he ignored her. He knew deep down that it wasn't her fault. She had just wanted to save the world, and at that moment she had figured out how to so without herself, or Percy killing Luke. A way that in the afterlife Luke might be spared from punishment, maybe even treated like a hero. She just needed a way to give Luke the strength to overpower Kronos and gain control over his body...

What Annabeth did next set off a chain of reactions, pre-planned and set into motion by the fates. It was also probably the most stupid idea that a daughter of Athena has ever had.

"Luke please! Come back to us we... I need you. I'm in love with you, Luke...I always have been." When he looked back on it, Percy suspected that Hubris was what spawned this plan. Which was centred around the belief that Luke loved her so much that if he thought she returned his feelings, he would be able to hold Kronos back long enough to take control and sacrifice himself.

Percy, not yet realising that she had been lying to Luke, watched on with a fractured heart, and a white hot pain in the small of his back. He felt so betrayed. And while Percy tried to calm his emotions and the pain in his back, Kronos hadn't even flinched.

The Titan lord took advantage of Percy's distraction and swung his weapon, horizontally, at Percy's face.

The only thing that saved Percy from certain death was the pain in his back. For the pain was so excruciating that Percy arched his back and threw his head back, the exact instant that Kronos had attacked. If his back was not arched and his head was not thrown back, he would never have been able to escape the scythe's reach.

But he hadn't escaped fully. Sometimes when it was hard living as he was now, he wished that he hadn't escaped at all.

After all what was a warrior without his sight?

The scythe's curved blade had cut straight through his right eye, Travelling in a horizontal path across his face, cutting through the bone in the bridge of his nose like butter and going on to slice through his left eye as well.

At first he didn't feel any pain; he was too shocked. Shocked that the curse of Achilles hadn't protected him, shocked by the fact that he was likely going to die. Shocked by the darkness. It was nothing like putting your hands over your eyes, where tiny rays of sunlight still pierced through, or sitting in a dark room at night, where you can make out the dark silhouettes of furniture. No, this was true darkness. Nothing. A vast emptiness, and the knowledge that he would have to live with this curse for the rest of his life, however short it may prove to be.

Then the pain came.

"ARGHHAAAAAAA!" The pain so unbearable that it made holding the sky looks like child's play. He doesn't remember how long he screamed, just that he did. A lot.

He felt a pair of hands on his face trying to pry his own hands away, eventually succeeding. After he dropped his hands, still writhing around in pain on the floor, which he had instantly fell to the moment the pain had started. He heard a loud intake of breath, a sound that he was all too familiar with.

"Annabeth?" Percy croaked out, his voice quivering and tears of blood streaming down his face, mixing with Annabeth's own tears that she let freely drop onto him.

"I- it's okay...it's okay Percy, it's me." She had a difficult time trying to form a coherent sentence while looking into his bloody, torn eyes. Eyes that were once a beautiful sea green colour, now gone, reduced to pools of blood slowly running down the side of his face.

"Don't worry, everything's goin-"

Not even caring that Annabeth was crying hysterically while trying to comfort an equally hysterical Percy, Kronos attacked again. Kicking her in the side of her ribs, the force of his kick sending her from her kneeling position on the floor, into the air, and flying towards her mother's throne. The speed at which she was travelling would surely kill her if she hit the marble throne straight on.

Percy waited with his breath held, waiting for the sickening sound that Annabeth's body was sure to make. Instead there was a splash.

"Impressive Jackson." Kronos' gravely version of Luke's voice spoke out. "Though I am curious as to how you knew what direction she was travelling in. Considering your, ah, impaired vision?"

Percy had no idea what he was talking about. He guessed that Annabeth had landed in water and that Kronos thought that Percy had controlled this water, but he didn't, so who did? The only thing that he knew for sure was that Annabeth might be hurt, badly.

With his voice still weak, trembling and barely audible Percy spoke again, "Annabeth?"

"She seems to have survived, well mostly anyway. The water, how did you know to direct it there?" Seeing that Percy was not going to explain, he continued speaking, not know that Percy had no idea as to how it happened either. "Not willing to reveal the tricks of your trade I see. No matter, you will die now anyway." What the Hades had moved the water. He could feel the presence of the water and all that it was touching. He quickly controlled some of the water and sent it up his body to his eyes in an attempt to heal them. It didn't. But it did stop the bleeding. Through his connection to the water he could sense a person lying on the floor in a pool of water, motionless. It was Annabeth. And he could feel a person standing about two metres in front of him, Kronos. The water was slowly spreading across the room, giving Percy a better understanding of the layout of the room so that he might be able to navigate his way around despite his lack of sight. Then he felt it, the presence of someone else in the room. Standing near the entrance but out of sight. This must have been the person who saved Annabeth, but why?

Just as he was about to call this person out he heard it. A voice. One that was not speaking out loud, but instead, in his head. "_Relax Percy. I am here to help you."_

Percy was almost certain that this voice he heard belonged to the mysterious person standing by the door. That or he was going crazy.

"_You're not insane Percy. Listen to me carefully. In two minutes Kronos will raise his arms, when he does, use the water to levitate Riptide, it's on the ground beside Kronos, into the air and stab it just below his armpit on his right hand side. It's where his mortal spot is Percy."_

This voice was deep, and had a velvet like quality. It also sounded so familiar, familiar enough to make it seem trusting. It wasn't like Percy had many other choices anyway, he could hardly fight of a Titan while blind, especially the Lord of The Titans. So he readied himself to do what the voice had said, trusting this person with his life was the least he could do after he had saved Annabeth. Despite Percy's conflicted feelings towards her and how she had minutes ago obliterated his heart, he would still try to save her with all he had. Loyalty was his fatal flaw after all.

Kronos in the mean time had not been standing idly while Percy conversed with the voice in his head. He was having mental problems of his own. Luke, seeing Annabeth injured and knowing that if she died it would be his fault, tried to take back control of his body. But with Kronos gaining more power by the second as he neared the point that he could achieve his true form, overpowered him and reigned full control of the body once again.

"Well Jackson it looks like this is goodbye. Know that you have failed, and that it will be your fault when I destroy the Gods once and for all." And then feeling the flash of excitement and adrenaline that comes with victory, Kronos let out a classic evil laugh, his arms reached out wide and all.

This is what cost the Titan of Time his life. He wasn't overpowered; he wasn't out-matched in skill. He died because he had decided to be cliché. As the moment he raised his arms to their full reach, Percy had forced the water holding Riptide into the spot right below his right armpit, which in turn plunged Riptide it's self into Kronos' body.

He wasn't laughing anymore. The smile had fallen off his face, and was replaced with an expression of complete shock and pain. He slowly lowered his head to look at the blade that was lodged deep in his side. "No..." His voice was quite and weak. The complete opposite of how one would expect a Titan to sound. Although this didn't last long, as it wasn't long before he screamed out in anger as his body glowed, getting brighter and brighter as the seconds passed by. "Noooooo**!**" He raised his head slowly to glare murderously at Percy.

"You will pay Jackson. You think that your life is hard now? I will make your life ten times more difficult, and you will never be free of your darkness Jackson, you will live with it forever!"

The venom was practically dripping from his voice; it even caused Percy to unintentionally shiver. Kronos then spoke in an odd language, not ancient Greek, something even older. When he had finished, Percy felt as if his insides where being destroyed and then healed, only to be destroyed again.

Light then exploded from both Kronos' and Percy's body, escaping from every orifice available. Then it just stopped, and with the disappearance of the light, Percy's pain also subsided and complete silence followed.

Percy, who could hear the sound of Luke's body falling limply to the floor, could only presume that he had won, though he was dreading what would happen when he figured out what Kronos had done to him. He tried to call out to the voice that had helped him, "Hello?" Waiting for a reply that he knew would not come seeing as how the person had disappeared from his senses. He hadn't walked through the water to get to the door; he had simply disappeared from the middle of it. He must be a God, thought Percy to himself.

Percy cursed himself for forgetting about his friend. "Annabeth!" his voice was frantic, it echoed through the large room. There was no reply. "Annabeth!" louder this time, yet still no reply. Quickly raising himself to his feet he tried to walk towards where he sensed her still body, but he had lost too much blood through his eyes, this combined with the speed at which he had stood up, caused him to sway violently before falling forward and hitting his head off the hard marble floor. He tried to open his eyes only to see more darkness. He then drifted off into unconsciousness, from the darkness that was now his ordinary day, to the darkness off his sleep. He hardly noticed the difference.

**AN:****Soooo, yeah. Percy's blind...can anyone take a guess****as to****why the curse of Achilles didn't save him? Oh and just so you know, Kronos didn't transfer his powers to Percy and he****will not be****the new Titan of time like some****fics****like to make him.**

**Think of this chapter as a pilot of sorts, meaning that if enough people seem interested, then I will continue with it. Don't be expecting an update any time soon though, I would like to flesh out a plan for the entire plot and write a couple of chapters ahead before releasing chapter 2. So R&amp;R, yeah...okay. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 2

Percy awoke slowly. Peacefully even. He had expected to wake with a start and in a cold sweat. He definitely hadn't thought that he would wake peacefully, and even feel well rested.

From the moment that Percy had found out that he was a Demigod, right up until now, he had never simply went to bed and slept for a whole night. There was always something that awoke him. Be it a terrifying dream or an equally terrifying monster that was trying to kill him.

That's when it hit him. This peaceful night's sleep wasn't a blessing; it was a reminder of his curse. A curse that he would have to bear for the rest of his life. He was blind. Morpheus was tormenting him, he hadn't dreamt of past memories or even dangerous futures. There was just darkness, the same darkness that he would now see for the rest of his life. Now it seemed like he would even see it in his sleep.

Percy slowly raised himself from the bed and sat with his legs hovering just above the floor. He had to rest both of his hands on the bed to steady him. He hadn't thought that it would be this hard to balance without his sight, it was but another mountain in his way. Reaching up with the intention of pulling his hair in frustration, his hands came across the tell-tale rough texture of a bandage. He must be in a hospital, most likely on Olympus.

His movements were slow and methodical as he reached around to the back of his head in search of where the end of the bandage was tucked in.

"You should keep it on, Perce."

Percy's head snapped towards where he thought the voice had come from, slowly lowering his hands again, Percy spoke. "Apollo?"

"Yeah it's me." His voice was not its usual joyous self; instead he was sombre, sympathetic even. "I'm sorry; we can't heal your eyes."

"Why?" Percy's voice was also not its usual self. It was monotone, lifeless. Empty.

"Eyes are tricky things to work with, even for a God. There's also the fact that it was Kronos' scythe that injured you. If you are weak willed it can rip your soul out when it cuts you. By all accounts you should be dead, or at the very least comatose. You're not though, and that says a lot about what kind of a person you are, Perce." Apollo sounded just how you would expect a doctor to sound, when they were comforting a dying patient that is.

"Don't take the bandage off, Percy. There's nothing left behind it."

"What do y-"

"We had to remove your eyes completely, or risk infection."

Percy tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat before muttering out, "Oh."

"There's something else..." He seemed reluctant to part with this information.

"What is it?" Percy wasn't sure that he would be able to take any more bad news, wasn't being permanently blind enough?

"You're immortal."

Apparently not. So not only was he blind, he now had to live like this for the rest of his life. Which it turns out, could end up being a very long time.

"Partially at least, like the Hunters, you can still die. Just not easily, and not from age or disease either."

The lump in his throat was now the size of a tennis ball, and again he muttered, "Oh."

"You must not let Zeus know off this, or any other God for that matter. He will have you killed."

After making sure that Percy realised how serious this was, Apollo tried to change the subject in an attempt to cheer him up. "You woke up at the right time Perce. The meeting was delayed an extra day in hopes that you would have woken up. It already started an hour ago, but don't worry it hasn't got to the good part yet."

"What meeting?" Then as if shocked, Percy jumped, "Where's Annabeth, is she okay?" Apollo was now helping Percy to his feet.

"Relax, she's fine, thanks to you of course. She told us what happened and how you saved her. And the meeting to discuss the half-bloods rewards of course!" Percy could practically feel Apollo's smile as his voice began to regain its cheery quality. "Something tells me that yours is going to be something good."

Percy, after having calmed down, didn't bother telling Apollo about how it was a mysterious voice in his head that had saved Annabeth, it sounded stupid, even to Percy. So he just nodded, letting Apollo know that he was ready to go. Apollo then placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and flashed them to the throne room.

* * *

Percy let out a grunt of surprise when he was thrown off balance, and would have feel flat on his face if Apollo hadn't reached out to pull him back.

"Let's not do that again, it's hard to balance myself. Y'know, being blind and all."

Apollo let a small smile appear on his face. His respect for Percy growing, seeing him trying to appear brave and as normal as he could for the sake of his friends, who where currently all around them.

That's when all off his friends simultaneously called out, "Percy!" and rushed forward to greet him, only to be stopped by Apollo.

"Not yet my young friends, he's still injured so no mobbing him. Doctor's orders." His voice was playfully strict in an attempt to keep Percy's spirits up. It didn't work.

"Silence." Zeus's commanding voice stopped all of the babblings of his friend and all other mutters from the Gods in the room. "Everyone return to your seats. Jackson, take a seat as well. We have much to discuss."

While everyone returned to their original places, Percy stood there wondering. How the Hades was he expected to find an empty chair in such a large room.

"Jackson! What are you still standing there for?"

"I don't know where to go." Confessed Percy, feeling embarrassed.

"What are you talking about, find a seat." Percy could hear the smirk in his voice. And it made him angry. He had just risked his life and lost his sight, to save the Gods from Kronos. And how does Zeus thank him? He takes the first opportunity that presents itself to mock him.

Percy was pissed. "You arrogant-"

A wave of calmness washed over him, and all of a sudden, he wasn't angry any more. He just felt sad. He was feeling sad for himself; he didn't care if it was pitiful and selfish of him. He just didn't care.

"Come with me Percy, sit down over here." Her warm hand was on his arm and she was leading him away from his position facing Zeus. Her voice was familiar, he had heard it before, she wasn't a camper though...Then the wave of calmness that came over him made sense.

"Lady Hestia. Thank you." If he still had tear ducts he would be crying. Instead he could only feel miserable, the absence of his tears only adding to his misery. It made him feel hollow.

"Oh yes, you have lost your sight, how silly of me to forget such a thing." Zeus' pompous voice, with a touch of satisfaction in it, echoed around the large room.

Ares then jumped at the chance make fun of Percy and spoke up, the sarcasm painfully obvious in his voice. "Yes, such a terrible fate to befall our young hero. So much wasted potential."

"Ignore them Percy." Hestia whispered in to his ear from their sitting position on the hearth, her hand still rested on his arm. "Focus on my voice."

Poseidon, who had stood when Ares spoke, raised his trident in anger. "You dare! My son has just saved both of your lives, he saved all of us and yet you would mock him?"

Percy hadn't noticed the quarrel going on between them; his attention was now focused solely on Hestia. He sat in silence, listening to the soothing sound of her voice. He wasn't even listening to what she was saying; her voice was enough to comfort him. It made him feel like he was home.

Percy's body was growing warmer by the second. Not a hot burning warmness, but instead a calming heat that enveloped and protected him. And when the heat reached a plateau, he felt more relaxed than he had felt in a long time. This is when Hestia spoke louder that she had been previously, yet still soft enough so that only Percy could hear her.

"The hearth will protect you, Percy. Wherever you go, whenever you need it, help will come. I will be there." She was being deadly serious. Percy couldn't understand why she was being so nice; he had barely ever spoken to her in his life. "I'm sorry Percy, for how I acted in the beginning."

Percy didn't think he would be able to handle it if his feelings were too change so rapidly again today. As it stood, from when he woke up, this was about half an hour ago, right up until now. He had felt: shocked, depressed, angry, self-pitying, empty, depressed again, and now completely and utterly confused.

"What are you talking about; you were kind to me when we first talked?"

Not bothering to answer him, Hestia continued on, "And don't worry, things _will _get better with time, Percy. All it takes is time. Oh! I almost forgot; roll when you hit the ground."

She spoke as if she knew exactly what would happen in his future. And what the heck was that last part about?

But the thing that Percy didn't realise is that she did know what would happen to him. And that she too had heard the mysterious voice, it had told her to plant the idea of 'time' into young Percy's mind. And so she did. She did so without questioning the voice, which was because she trusted this person more than any other person she had ever known.

Percy -sill confused- tried to speak up, but even before he could make a sound, Zeus' voice rumbled in his ears.

"Perseus Jackson!"

Quickly turning his head to where Zeus' voice was coming from, Percy bowed in an attempt to avoid a pointless, pride filled lecture from the God of the Sky.

"Why the Hades are you bowing to my sister?"

"Don't mind him, young man. You obviously eat enough cereals, am I right?"

Realising his mistake almost immediately, Percy stood back up, flushed with embarrassment. It seemed that his hearing wasn't as good as he had originally thought. "Apologies, Lord Zeus."

"Ha, maybe we should keep you on Olympus for your entertainment values." Seeing the anger on Poseidon's face, Zeus continued on. "Oh calm down. Anyway, Jackson you have fought valiantly for Olympus and her people, etcetera, etcetera. And in return for your service, it has been decided that you shall have any gift that you may so desire. And yes even if that desire is God hood, it shall be done."

Percy almost laughed. Here was the king of the Gods, swallowing his pride to offer Percy a gift. A gift that Percy already partially had, it was also the thing that Percy hated the most in the world right now. Why would Percy ever want to live forever, to watch, figuratively speaking of course, as his friends grew old while he stayed young. To live forever without his sight, would be soul destroying. No, not would. It _will_ be soul destroying.

"I do have a wish in mind, but you must first swear on the Styx that you will carry it out not matter what. It won't even be that difficult for you."

The Gods of the council were definitely surprised by this; most had thought that he would ask for God hood.

"Hmm, very well then. I swear to grant your request so long as it is within reason." Zeus was definitely interested in what it was that Percy wanted.

"You have to swear to claim all of your demigod children in camp when they reach the age of 13, and if they are not at camp yet then you must inform the satyrs of their location, so that they can be brought in and protected." Taking a breath, Percy then continued on, "Also, have cabins built for Hades, Hestia and the minor Gods and Goddesses at camp. They too must swear an oath to claim their children."

"You ask for much." Zeus spoke, while slowly stroking his beard.

"You swore on the Styx." Percy reminded him.

"Indeed I did. Very well then, it shall be done." Then, not one to pass up a chance of being sarcastic, Zeus spoke again, "Is that all, or is there something else that you require?"

"No, thank you." And then, intending to make Hestia smile, Percy re-quoted her, "Things will become better for all demigods now. And in time-"

That was all that he managed to get out before he fell. Not to the marble floor of the throne room though. He had fallen through time itself.

**AN: Sorry but it's another short chapter. I had planned to make it at least 5k long. Of course that was before I watched all 3 of the Jason Bourne movies, which have an accumulative run time that's over 5 hours long,****and then read 250 pages of Raven's Gate by Anthony Horowitz(it was surprisingly good, especially towards the end) So yeah. But I promise that the next chapter will be no less than 5k words long.**

**With that said, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or added the story to their favourites. It really means a lot to me. So again, thank you.**


End file.
